


Project Heart Healer

by Arachnae



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cry out in pain, Hope you tear your heart out, I love them so much, Multi, haha no, i feel so guilty, lets punish them, wow look
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachnae/pseuds/Arachnae
Summary: All is not well in Paris.Adrien has suffered a crushing blow from a betrayal by Ladybug, and his mother is still missing.Marinette has lost Tikki.Then both discover a clue that may save their hearts, but will it just cause them to break even more?





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic on ao3. Hope you like it?

Imagine if you had just had your first ever kiss. Ok, so now imagine the sweet taste of you rpartners lips, that way their skin felt nice and warm in the cold, cold snow. Now imagine if that kiss had just ended with your partner asking about your earrings. Not about where they came from, not about what they were made from, no, no. About where they are now. Ok, that feels right. Now close your eyes and imagaine if those earrings made you a super hero. 

That was how Marinette felt like. Originally when Nathanael had started to close the gap between him and Marinette, she was going to pull away. But then, once his lips had touched hers, she had just pressed back. She had thought about what Alya would say. About her past crush, Adrien. But then all Mari could think about was Nathanael. 

And now all she could think about was her lost earrings. It didn't help that she was outside, in the snow. Nathanael had gone, just a few minutes ago, but Marinette culdn't feel the dizziness that should have come with her first kiss. Oh, no, she only felt panic, panic and more panic. 

Just across the street, Adrien watched Marinett poke the ground with a sigh. He had seen all of it, from the café he was eating at. What had Mari lost? And since when did she love Nathanael?

"Agreste."  
Adrien whirled around, careful not to spill his hot drink, and nodded. 

The speaker was a tall, middle aged man. He had grey hair, and dark eyes. His face was dark as well. 

"Do you have it?" Adrien whispered.   
It still felt strange, and rebellious to be here without anyone tailing him. The only thing Adrien was scared of was his fame, so he had put on a wig that made his hair look brown, and some glasses.

"Yes," the man slid an envelope across the table, and Adrien could feel hi heart thundering.   
Before he could say anything, the man left. 

Marinette was still struggling to find the earrings outside and started to cry. She could feel the hot tears running down her face, and she wanted to curl up in a corner and die. But then a shadow fell across the city, and Mari could hear some strange calls, and could see a large shape moving. Marinette sobbed louder.

Inside te café Adrien had retreated to the bathrrom, and had transformed. He quickly started herding everyone. 

He rushed outside once everyone was safe, and crashed into Mari.   
"Princess are you ok?" He asked, brushing away Marinette's tears.  
"You have no idea Chat," Marinette ducked, and ran way.   
Adrien wanted to chase after her, to hug her and force her to spill, but he didn't. Instead he focused on the matter at hand. 

Chat Noir leaped aross buildings, until he found Ladybug.   
"My lady! Finally! Whats happening?"  
Ladybug was silent as she hugged him.   
Chat Noir froze, then started to hug her, butthen he felt his ring sliding. He flipped his hand up, and caught Ladybug's fingers. He tried to open his mouth, but no words came out. This couldn't be the real Ladybug- but, Ladybug hadn't called, hadn't been seen.   
The Ladybug in front of him disappeared. 

Somehow everythibg worked out, the akuma wasn't actually am akuma- it was just a cloud.   
But nothing was ok.  
Adrien believed Ladybug had betrayed him.  
Marinette wondered if her new love had betrayed her.


End file.
